


My Ninja Turtle

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Dirty Humor, Soulmate AU, it's always mild injury with Bones isn't it, minor injury, mostly me being a huge nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on the prompt: "You don’t have a name tattoo on your wrist, meaning you probably don’t have a soulmate but you didn’t want your friends to tease you about it so you had a tattoo made on your wrist about some name you picked at random because your friend said she wanted to see it soon. And then somehow there’s a person claiming to be your soulmate and they’re kind of cute and sweet so you don’t know what to do.”





	My Ninja Turtle

“Wear your heart on your sleeve” was a phrase people took literally these days. Almost everyone you knew had their soulmate’s name tattooed on their wrist since they were kids. All you had to do was find the person who had your name on theirs.

You always wondered what would happen if yours never grew in. As a kid, you didn’t play much attention to it, figuring you had plenty of time for it to grow in. Your mother assured you that hers didn’t come in until she was 17, but seventeen had come and passed now and your soulmate’s name still hadn’t shown up. It hadn’t been a problem until your best friend asked to see your tattoo. You went into a blind panic and told her you’d show her in a few days when you were done with a project. You still don’t know why you didn’t just tell her the truth. It would have been a lot cheaper.

Instead, you were sat inside a tattoo parlor, about to get the first tattoo of your life. You were so nervous you thought you might throw up on the artist. You should’ve chosen a different name. Leonardo was stupid. How the hell were you going to explain it to your real soulmate if you ever met them? Hey, I know you’re my better half or whatever but my friend wanted to see my tattoo and I panicked because I didn’t have one so I got my favorite ninja turtle tattooed on my wrist. Real fucking classy. It was too late to go back now, though, and you left the shop wrist hurting and pride hanging on by a thread.

Your best friend was ecstatic when you showed them the tattoo. “Leonard’s such a great name! It sounds so smart, like a doctor or maybe a professor. Maybe he’s here at Starfleet!”

“Leonard,” you mumbled, confused. You traced a finger over the cursive on your wrist. Sure enough, the artist had left the “o” off. Why the hell hadn’t you thought of that in the first place?

You couldn’t stop thinking about Leonard, convinced it was some act of fate. It might’ve also been your chicken scratch handwriting but ‘act of fate’ sounded much more romantic. You wondered if he would be tall. You hoped he would be tall. And sweet. And God, please let him have a beard. You were so wrapped up in building your dream man that you didn’t hear the cadets in front of you yelling for you to duck.

A ball smashed into your face with a sickening crack that sent you crashing to the ground. You clapped your hands over your nose, which felt like it had been replaced by a small fire that was spreading across your cheekbones. You could already feel blood dripping between your fingers. You muttered curses to yourself as you pushed off the ground, every movement sending a wave of pain through your face.

The cadets rushed over, apologizing profusely. One of them grabbed your arm and led you to the medical wing while you continued clutching your nose, struggling to breathe around the blood that slid into your mouth. Jumping onto the biobed sent another jolt of pain through you, but a nurse gave you a hypo with some pain medicine and finally you could focus on things again. Like the insanely hot doctor that was walking towards you. Forget about soulmates - this was the kind of guy you’d dreamt about.

He took your chart from the nurse, eyes darted quickly from the PADD to you and back again. He tightened his jaw, breathing deeply through his nose. He seemed upset to see you. You fought through the haze of the meds, trying to remember if you’d slept with him and forgotten to call. He definitely didn’t have a one night stand face, though. No, that was a face you’d remember.

“Y/N,” he said, dragging you out of your daydreams. “You all right? Your heart rate spiked.”

“Face hurts. Ran into some balls. A ball - a soccer ball.” You stumbled over your words, blushing ferociously as the heart monitor beeped rapidly. The doctor laughed, and your heart swelled. You wanted to hear that sound for the rest of your life.

“I do like a girl who knows her way around balls,” he said with a wink.

“Thanks, doc.” You sucked in a breath as he brought a hand up to press gently against your nose, assessing the damage. His touch was like fire and you were gasoline. It sent a blaze of excitement through every inch of your body.

The doctor traced his fingers across your cheek, down your jaw. His eyes darted over to the heart monitor briefly as your heart rate picked up again. “Call me Leonard,” he whispered.

The skin around your tattoo tingled as he said his name. Your eyes dropped to his wrist, trailing over the ink peeking out from the bottom of his latex glove. Your name was etched there in deep blue ink, a deep line marked through it as if he’d tried to erase you from his body. You wrapped a hand around his wrist, tracing the line with the tip of your finger.

“I stopped believing in soulmates a long time ago,” Leonard said solemnly, following your gaze, “but damn if I don’t believe in you now.”

You looked at the warmth in his eyes and knew you’d found your home. My little ninja turtle, you thought, laughing freely.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
